To enhance the visual appeal of products displayed in glass showcases, including refrigerated display cases, light sources are added to one or more of the showcase's mullions. In some implementations, a light bar can include a fluorescent fixture holding a fluorescent tube. The light bar is mounted along the face of a mullion inside the showcase. Other implementations mount a light emitting diode (LED) light bar on the mullion(s).
FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a conventional light bar 100. Light bar 100 includes lens 110 and housing 120. A light source is located within the light bar (e.g., fluorescent lamp(s) or LED light modules). FIG. 1B is a perspective view of a typical mounting arrangement for light bar 100 having LED modules inside the light bar. The light bar is mounted to mullion 130 by first attaching mounting clips 140 spaced along the surface of the mullion. These mounting clips have protrusions which snap into extruded grooves on the external surface of light bar 100. Electrical connection is made to the light sources by attaching power leads 150 from the light bar to power supply wires 152 located within mullion 130 then, optionally, pieces can be added as finishing trim.